


For want of a change

by Oni_Rinku



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_Rinku/pseuds/Oni_Rinku
Summary: We all know how Cloud's story starts. He meets Tifa at a train station and thus does the story go on. But what if he collapsed somewhere else?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	For want of a change

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream last night where instead of Cloud finding his way over to the Sector 7 train station, he collapsed in the church in the Sector 5 slums. How would this change the story of FF7?
> 
> Cloud is most likely found by Aerith and as such doesn't join Avalanche on their mission to bomb the first reactor. That being said, Aerith might end up taking care of Cloud and help him on his way to recover from his Mako Poisoning, much in the way that Tifa did so canonically. Does he still become her bodyguard in exchange for a date or does he instead do so to pay her back for looking after him?
> 
> Would Avalanche still choose to bomb that first reactor? If they were to go through with the mission, would they succeed? How many of their people could have died during the mission?
> 
> Does Cloud still think he's a SOLDIER? (I'm not sure, but I think that the main reason that he believed he was in SOLDIER was due to Tifa asking him when she found him on top of the Mako poisoning messing with his head.) If he doesn't, would he still forget Zack or would he remember his SOLDIER friend who's name escapes his memory?
> 
> Would Cloud and Aerith eventually make their way to Sector 7 and find themselves at Seventh Heaven only for Cloud to see someone he thought was dead or would they even have a reason to go there?
> 
> Let's find out, together.

It was a cold morning.

As she made her way across the familiar paths in the slums she knew two things; first was that Zack was never coming back, second was that she was cold. Though she was finally able and ready to move on from him, the fact that she could no longer hope to randomly run in to the man that she still considered her friend made her sad.

Sad and lonely.

With a forlorn sigh, she continued to trudge towards her sanctuary. Thankful that the monsters didn't seem to be out at the moment, she paused in front of the doors of the church.

Something was different today, something that escaped her conscious thoughts. Looking around to make sure nothing was out of place, she notices that the dirt looks as if something was dragged inside. Caution wells up due to years of living near monsters as she extends her staff, gripping it tightly.

Opening the door she slowly walks in, eyes roaming around to see what was drug into her church. Moving closer to the flowerbed in the back she looks into the pews only to see nothing. Getting closer to the flowers she looks around and almost misses a voice.

"T-Tifa?"

Whirling around frantically searching for the voice, she reaches out her mind to the materia slotted in her staff. Pulling up images of crackling electricity in her mind as she gains control of the power asking to be brought forth, keeping the power ready to be used at a moments notice.

"I-I'm sorry Tifa."

That voice! She hears it again from behind a box!

She peers around the box and slowly lets the power fade away from her grip as she takes in a young man sitting on the ground, his blond hair spiking at odd angles. She gently puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she says softly, "are you alright? Do you need some help?"

She becomes startled when his bright blue, glowing eyes focus on her in a uncomprehending haze.

"Tifa?" He asks before his eyes start to sharpen.

Giving him a gentle smile she responds, "Nope, my name's Aerith. Can you tell me yours?"

Looking at the woman in front of him; his mind starts to regain some spark, as if it were a computer that just finished rebooting.

"My name?" He starts, seemingly lost in his thoughts. "My name...is...Cloud. Cloud Strife."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm surprised that I haven't seen anybody go this rout before. My challenge to all is to continue this and tell us what happens!
> 
> To be honest, I suck at getting myself to sit down and write anything for a long period of time and I lose interest in what I'm writing way to fast otherwise I would love to tackle this story myself.
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
